Devilish Innocence
by GohanRules
Summary: When two people love each other, nothing is needed but the presence of the other. Of course, a couple of cupcakes wouldn't hurt. *Klaine fluff for GleeShadow*


**Author's Note: **Holy crap, I love you Nicole. Seriously, you've reminded me how fun Glee fics are to write. This one is fully dedicated to you and no one else! It's your very own Klaine fic! I hope you guys all enjoy this. Blaine is a little out of character, but that's intentional. And for those of you who were reading "Trust", don't worry. I have not and will never give up on that. It's just on a temporary Hiatus. I assure you I _will _finish it. I'll probably dive back into that in about a month maybe? I just want to finish one of my other stories first. Also, if you guys like my stuff, you should check out my friend GleeShadow's stories. Ah-ma-zing! Seriously, go!

**Warnings: **m/m, fluff, and slight language.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee or Dunkin' Donuts, lol.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Kurt, Finn and I are leaving now!"<p>

The petit brunet glanced up from his magazine uninterestedly. He held back the small chuckle that threatened to burst out of his mouth when he spotted the display just a few feet in front of him. There stood Burt Hummel clad in knee high fishing boots, a tacky, mucus colored vest with multiple pockets, and a revolting tan hat that Kurt assumed was to keep the sun out of his eyes or something. However, his father's outfit wasn't the source of the teen's amusement. No, the reason for _that_ was due to the slouching body of Finn standing right behind the large man. His step-brother was dressed identically as his father. However, instead of the distant, excited look his father wore, Finn was looking down at the ground with a slight scowl. His cheeks were red as tomatoes as he awkwardly shifted his weight from foot to foot. It was pretty obvious that the tall young man didn't want to do what he was about to do, but Burt was just a little too clueless to notice. The fact itself was enough to make a very out of character grin appear on Kurt's face. He looked back at his dad and nodded.

"Alright dad. You two boys have fun at your little…thing….," Kurt trailed off as he looked back down at his magazine.

"Thanks. Numbers are on the fridge, I left you some emergency pizza money on the table, and if anyone breaks into the house, my gun is under my mattress."

Kurt groaned as he looked up from the interesting article about some boy band. He'd never really cared for their music, but the four of them were definitely perfect eye candy.

"A gun? Seriously dad? Why on Earth would I need that?"

Burt shrugged his shoulders and walked away from his son on the couch. He was just about to reach the front door when he suddenly stopped mid-step. He swiveled on his heel and gave Kurt a stern look.

"And I don't want that boy Blaine over here while I'm gone."

With that, Burt was out the door without another word. Kurt rolled his eyes before shifting his gaze from the front door to Finn. There was a moment of silence between the two before Finn finally decided to end it.

"Dude, you gotta help me!"

"With what?" Kurt asked, expertly keeping his smirk hidden.

"I don't want to go fishing with your dad for a whole weekend!"

"Oh, come now Finn. It can't be _that _bad."

"It's not, but mom won't be back from Atlanta till next week. That means you get the house to yourself for three day! That's not fair!"

Kurt opened his mouth to answer, but he was interrupted by the sound of a loud car honk. Finn turned to the door dejectedly then back at Kurt then back at the door. He sighed dramatically before trudging off in the direction of the door. The door slammed shut and the petit brunet jumped of the couch and ran to the window. He peeked out and smiled as he saw his dad and Finn drive off.

* * *

><p><em>Ding! Ding! Ding! Ding!<em>

Kurt walked down the hallway grumbling. Once he reached the door, he swung it open without checking to see who it was. He was met with the sight of his boyfriend bouncing up and down while _still _pressing the doorbell repeatedly. The taller teen shot him a dapper smile.

"Kurt!" he said as he lunged forward and bear hugged his boyfriend. The brunet squealed as he kicked his feet.

"Blaine, what are you doing?"

Blaine dropped Kurt before reaching behind him and shutting the door. He was still smiling like a maniac. That's when Kurt noticed the box in his hand. He raised an eyebrow daintily.

"Dunkin' Donuts? You went to Dunkin' Donuts?"

The handsome teen nodded fervently as he raised the box to Kurt's face. The smaller flinched as the box almost came in contact with his nose.

"Why'd you bring donuts?" he asked.

"Not donuts! Cupcakes!" Blaine exclaimed before running past Kurt and speeding off in the direction of the kitchen. By this point, Kurt was starting to catch on to the reason for his boyfriend's strange behavior. He sighed and followed after him. Once he reached the kitchen, he could see Blaine opening up the little box and beaming down at the contents of it. Kurt looked over his shoulder, and sure enough, there were two chocolate cupcakes with vanilla frosting swirled over them.

"Aren't they beautiful?" Blaine whispered. Again, Kurt couldn't hide his raised eyebrow, but he accompanied the questioning look with a peck to Blaine's cheek.

"You're cute when you're on a sugar high," he mumbled. Blaine turned his head to the side and beamed down at the diva.

"I couldn't help myself, they were just _so good_," Blaine practically moaned. Kurt attempted to hide his blush and changed the subject.

"U-uh…so how many have you had so far?"

"Nine!"

"Wow, do you have any idea how much sugar is in just one?" Kurt asked appalled. Blaine shrugged before grabbing the two cupcakes out of the box and running over to the living room. Kurt couldn't help but to compare his boyfriend's behavior with a six year old's. He sighed and shook his head, but followed the other's path. He laughed when he saw Blaine with his legs over the back of the couch and his head hanging off of the front upside down. He had a cupcake in each hand and extended one towards Kurt with a toothy grin.

"C'mon Kurt! You're so slow!"

"You can't expect me to eat that…"

The grin instantly dropped from the dark-haired boy's face and he looked up at Kurt questioningly.

"Why not?" he asked softly.

"I told you: that thing is a ticking diabetes bomb!"

Blaine's expression fell even further as those words registered in his head. His lips formed into a pout and his eyes watered slightly. Kurt could even swear he saw the hyper teen's bottom lip begin to quiver.

"But…but…I saved you one 'cause I wanted you to eat them with me…"

His voice was so uncharacteristically small and vulnerable that Kurt couldn't stand it. He sat on the couch next to Blaine and mimicked his position. He turned his head to the side and beamed at the other.

"Just this once."

"Yes! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Here," Blaine said excitedly as he handed the brunet one of the cupcakes. Kurt reluctantly took it, but raised it to his mouth and took a small bite of it anyways. He chewed slowly and swallowed.

"Mmm…you know what? These are actually really good. Since when does Dunkin' Donuts sell cupcakes anyw-," he was stopped from finishing his question when his eyes landed on Blaine. The teen had a look of pure pleasure with his eyes closed as he slowly licked a trail up the white frosting. His tongue snuck back into his mouth and he released a barely audible moan of delight. He remained motionless for a minute, Kurt staring him down with half-lidded eyes. Soon enough, his bright hazel eyes were visible one again, and they met with the brunet's deep baby blue's.

"Good right?"

"Delicious," Kurt replied as he cleared his throat and took a large bite of the small dessert. Blaine smiled innocently at him before attacking his own. Kurt was sneakily keeping his eyes on the young man next to him as he chewed. He became more and more intrigued as he watched Blaine lower the cupcake to his lips. Once again, the raven-haired teen's eyes shut as he took a decent sized bite. He didn't seem to notice that he had frosting all over his upper lip. Kurt snorted unceremoniously at the display, causing Blaine's eyes to shoot open.

"What? Is there something behind me? Is it a spider? Kill it! Kill it!" he shouted as he looked around at all the upside down furniture, desperately searching for the offending eight-legged creature. Kurt shook his head quickly, trying to calm his boyfriend down.

"No, it's not that. You just have a little frosting on your face."

Blaine seemed to have calmed down. He crossed his eyes and smiled.

"Oh…yea, you're right!" he said as he wiped the frosting off his lip with his index finger. The finger was instantly hidden as it was brought inside the teen's mouth. Kurt gulped. He couldn't take it anymore, he may be gay, but he's still a guy. Kurt stole Blaine's finger out of his mouth and brought it into his own seductively. The taller released a breathy, surprised breath as he looked into Kurt's eyes. The brunet was blushing as he swirled his tongue around the sweet digit. He'd never done anything like this, and he wasn't sure of he was doing something wrong.

"I-I th-think it's…um…clean…," Blaine whispered hoarsely.

Kurt smiled around the finger before pulling out with a soft pop. He reached forward and cupped Blaine's soft cheek. He could feel the slight stubble under his fingertips as he leaned to his right and finally connected their lips. The two moved in perfect sync, mouth rubbing against each other rhythmically to their own imaginary beat. Blaine moaned deeply as the brunet swiped his tongue across his bottom lip, asking for entrance. This side of his boyfriend was so new to him. Kurt had always been the submissive one in their relationship, but that just made the fact that the slim teen was taking charge more arousing. He gladly separated his lips and allowed the inside of his mouth to be practically abused as Kurt's tongue moved over every previously undiscovered dip and crevice. The feeling was amazing, but Blaine found himself become more and more aware of the fact that his lungs were running out of fuel. He reluctantly pulled back and inhaled loudly. The two were panting as they looked into each other's darker than usual eyes. Blaine was the first to react as he grinned devilishly.

"Wow…I guess I should act innocent more often. Hell, if you're going to do _that_ every time I come here with a 'sugar high', I'll bring you all the damn cupcakes in the world," he said victoriously.

Kurt's face reddened furiously. Blaine was having trouble figuring out if it was from embarrassment, or if it was the blood that had flowed down to the pale boy's head.

"Y-you mean…"

"Oh, don't act like you didn't enjoy it," the debonair male mumbled before pulling in the other for another passion filled kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>Wooo! Yeah! So what did you guys think? Was it okay? Please tell me it didn't completely suck! Also, if any of you are seriously interested on when I'll update "Trust", you can follow me on my Twitter :D It's Gohanrules1. Go ahead, follow me. You know you want to ;) lol so yea…Please review?<strong>

**-Gohanrules out!**


End file.
